Esa Lady, seducida y maternal
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Secuela de "Una Opción Futura". ¿Qué pasó entre Sebastian y Elizabeth aquella noche? ¿Cómo llevará la rubia eso de la maternidad? AVISO: ¡Hay lemmons! Rated "M" por razones justas... SebastianxElizabeth / LizzyxCiel
1. Esa Lady, Noche de Pecado

**N/A:** He aquí mi secuela para mi historia "Una Opción Futura". Esta vez el rating es _"M" _por... Bueno, al leerlo descubrirán porqué. SebastianxElizabeth, justo después del Epílogo.

**Capítulo I: Esa Lady,Noche de Pecado**

Estaba de vuelta en la habitación que compartía con mi esposo, el conde Phantomhive.

Solo que el Ciel seguía sobre la alfombra de su estudio, encerrado, y mi acompañante era su demoníaco mayordomo.

.

A penas si pude girarme, pues en cuanto a puerta se cerró, Sebastian invadió mi boca con un apasionado beso.

...

Todo me volvió de golpe.

Su embriagante aroma me envolvió, y mi mente quedó en blanco cuando nuestras lenguas se rozaron.

Sus brazos me rodeaban, y sabía que intentar huir de su abrazo sería imposible.

Pero me gustaba.

_Oh, dios, me encantaba._

Él me había dado mi primer beso.

Había tenido nueve meses de besos secretos -y otros no tan secretos- con mi esposo... Pero la verdad es que Sebastian se encontraba en un nivel totalmente diferente.

La ropa cayó a nuestros pies, hecha pedazos por su impaciencia, y sus manos parecían empeñadas en explorar cada centímetro disponible de mi piel.

Su boca pasó a atacar mi cuello, y todo mi cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus dedos, cuando finalmente me tumbó sobre la cama.

La pálida luz de la luna iluminaba su blanca piel, sobre mí, y no pude más que admirar su belleza.

Era hermoso.

Tanto que casi dolía mirarle... Aunque tampoco es que pudiese haberlo hecho, porque se había inclinado hasta mis pechos, jugando conmigo, arrancando gemidos de mi garganta, enloqueciéndome más con cada lamida o mordisco.

La humedad entre mis piernas no tardó en ser más que suficiente para invitarle, pero en vez de tomarme al instante, bajó aún más por mi cuerpo.

Los estremecimientos me dominaron cuando invadió mi intimidad.

Su hábil lengua no tardó en dejarme sin aliento, rogando por más. Mis uñas se clavaron en sus fuertes hombros, y realmente grité de placer cuando la introdujo en mí.

A su lengua le siguió su dedo índice, y al índice el corazón, y al corazón el anular.

Yo ya le había sacado sangre, y todo mi cuerpo arqueándose hacia él, mis labios formando palabras incoherentes, aún si mi garganta solo producía aquellos lujuriosos sonidos que solo aquel demonio podía provocarme.

_-Magnífica, Milady..._

Su voz me hipnotizaba, obligándome a mirar lo que estaba haciendo conmigo, una escena tan pecaminosa que me excitó aún más.

Nadie nunca me había hablado de la posibilidad de hacer tales cosas.

_Aunque, la verdad, habría sido realmente indecoroso hablar sobre ello, y probablemente era considerado tabú..._

Sebastian rozó mi clítoris con uno de sus afilados dientes, atrayendo mi atención de golpe. Grité de nuevo, cualquier pensamiento superfluo huyendo de mí.

-_Mírame... Mire todo lo que hago con su hermoso cuerpo, Milady... En este momento, sea solo para mí..._

Se alejó de golpe, y un profundo sentimiento de pérdida me inundó, antes de ser expulsado por la repentina intrusión que mi cuerpo sufrió.

Sebastian había... Él había...

_Grité, gemí, lloré._

No era ya consciente de mis actos.

El miembro de aquel demonio se introdujo en mí, apenas dándome tiempo para dilatarme lo suficiente -era asombrosamente grande-, sus brazos volviendo a abrazarme, y mi cuerpo se arqueó por completo, llegando a levantarse de la cama.

Enterré mis dedos entre sus negros cabellos, rodeándole el cuello, intentando sujetarme a él, porque sus embestidas eran lo bastante poderosas como para mover la gran cama adoselada.

No tuve más opción que adaptarme a su ritmo, bailando con él, abriendo rojos surcos en su blanca espalda, sintiendo sus dientes marcar mi cuello, su lengua dominando la mía...

Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, mi garganta incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, mi alma queriendo salir por mis poros, antes de que una maravillosa liberación me hiciese tocar el paraíso, y la cálida simiente de mi amante me llenase por dentro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué salvar a Ciel? ¿Por qué ser su mayordomo durante todos estos años? ¿Realmente harías algo así solo por acostarte con una simple mujer? ¿Tú, que debes tenerlas rezando por tus atenciones?

-¿El porqué? -dijo el demonio, besándome el cuello, lamiendo una de las marcas que allí dejaron sus dientes antes de contestar- He vivido mucho tiempo, en muchos lugares... Y tú eres la única que me ha hecho sentir... _Vivo._

Levanté la cabeza de su marmóreo pecho, solo lo suficiente como para poder ver sus ojos con claridad. El escepticismo debió ser visible en mi rostro, porque, riendo levemente, continuó su explicación.

-Los demonios como yo, aquellos que una vez fuimos Serafines -los más cercanos al Origen-, solo podemos relacionarnos con una mujer...

-¿Realmente esperas que crea que esta era tu "primera vez"?

-... en cuanto a tener descendencia se refiere. Milady, puedo haber tenido sexo con muchas mujeres, en muchas épocas, pero ni una sola de ellas ha quedado encinta con ello. Porque no eran mi "destinada". Solo puedo dejar embarazada a una mujer. Y una vez conozca a esa mujer, o tan solo la haya visto por un instante, la _destinada_ no podrá concebir los hijos de nadie más.

No tenía respuesta a esas palabras.

Así que me limité a seguir trazando dibujos en su pecho, como llevaba haciendo varias horas desde... _aquello._

Sebastian me había asegurado que Ciel despertaría por la mañana, sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido.

-Pero habéis de saber esto, Milady: ya he cumplido mi parte del contrato. Legalmente puedo tomar su alma en cualquier momento...

Le tapé la boca con mis labios, queriendo impedir que aquella verdad saliese de él.

Porque si lo que él decía era cierto (y se suponía que no podía mentir ante algo tan directo), podría hacerme hacer lo que él desease.

Bien sabía que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario para proteger a mi esposo.

Él respondió a mi beso, acariciando de nuevo mis caderas, colocándome a horcajadas sobre su ya erecto miembro.

_-Una noche_ -había dicho él, tras llenarme por segunda vez con su simiente-_. Toda una noche, solo para mí..._

Así, gemí de nuevo, cuando sentí su ya familiar erección invadirme. Mi garganta estaba ronca, y mi cuerpo hipersensible, pero aquella era una droga a la que ya me había vuelto adicta, y él me tenía completamente a su merced.

___**+|*|+~**_** TRES MESES DESPUÉS**_**~+|*|+~**_

Abracé mi ya prominente vientre, mirándome al espejo, sonriendo para mí.

Llevaba un vestido blanco marfil, con adornos verde jade, sin corsé que pudiese dañarme ahora que, para el mundo, llevaba dentro al hijo de Ciel Phantomhive.

.

Había decidido, en cuanto vi a mi esposo entrar a nuestra habitación a penas dos horas después de la marcha del mayordomo, que no le diría nada sobre lo ocurrido entre su demonio y yo.

Su rostro, sombrío, me previno de comentar su aspecto -se notaba que había dormido sobre la alfombra de su estudio, tenía las fibras marcadas en la cara-.

Le sonreí levemente, le comenté que iba a darme mi baño matutino, y esperé a que se

girase para marcharme, pues no era capaz de caminar correctamente.

Sebastian, gracias a los dioses, había cambiado las sábanas antes de irse, llevándose con él los jirones de ropa.

Me bañé, sumergiéndome por completo en el agua caliente, y sonriendo al pensar en lo maravilloso que había sido entregarse a aquel pecado.

.

Por supuesto, al día siguiente Ciel me hizo suya, y aunque admito que fue placentero, algo fundamental había cambiado.

_Ya no me bastaban las caricias de mi amado esposo..._

_Mi cuerpo seguía rogando por más amor del indecente mayordomo..._

Me lo solía encontrar por los pasillos, y siempre que por casual no había nadie más cerca, se me acercaba lo bastante como para que mi pulso se descontrolase, y la humedad se acumulara entre mis piernas.

_Cada vez era peor que la anterior._

Con el tiempo, bastó solo verlo, escucharlo o siquiera detectar un rastro de su aroma para tenerme jadeante y excitada.

Aprovechaba todos los momentos que podía tomar de Ciel para desahogar parte de aquel asfixiante anhelo sexual.

Mi esposo estaba, en principio, asombrado por mi actitud ninfómana, pero no tuvo ninguna queja.

Lo hacíamos en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora.

Recuerdo con especial cariño aquella vez que me tomó sobre la mesa de su estudio.

Sebastian debió haber estado allí hace poco, pues su exótico aroma impregnaba las paredes (¿tal vez había estado limpiando?). Tan solo aquello bastó para que el acto sexual se volviese magnífico.

Y en verdad era perfecto: el aroma de Sebastian _(pecado)_, el cuerpo de Ciel _(correcto)._ Bastó para llevarme al cielo en brazos de mi esposo por primera vez -real y no fingida- desde que hube entregado mi cuerpo a su mayordomo.

.

La maravillosa noticia se confirmó exactamente dos meses después de la fatídica noche, cuando un médico de confianza confirmó que, de hecho, me encontraba encinta.

Ciel me había abrazado con fuerza aquel día. Sin preocuparse por el médico -que aún seguía en la habitación-, me besó con todas sus ganas.

Yo le dejé creer que también me alegraba, aún si la culpa me reconcomía, pues sabía que aquel bebé no era suyo.

Me encontré con Sebastian poco después, en el sótano de la mansión -había bajado hasta allí expresamente a buscarlo, sabiendo que mi esposo le había ordenado subir una botella de vino para la cena, y que aunque para tal suceso aún faltasen horas, el mayordomo se dirigiría directo a la bodega-.

Él buscaba tranquilo entre las botellas, buscando entre las mejores reservas. Se detuvo en seco cuando entré, y se giró a mirarme, cauteloso.

Me dejé guiar por mis instintos, y sucumbiendo al imperioso deseo que me había llenado al seguir su rastro, le besé.

Olvidó el vino por completo, abrazándome, recorriendo mi cuerpo con las manos, obligándome a retroceder hasta una de las paredes del sótano, mientras yo no pude más que rodear su torso con mis piernas, atrayéndole más hacia mí.

Sentir su sabor en mis labios bastó para llevarme al cenit, cada caricia multiplicándose por mil, enloqueciéndome, avivando el fuego que ardía en mí.

Rasgó mi ropa interior, y liberó su miembro en cuestión de segundos, llenándome sin aviso previo.

Me mordí los labios para no gritar, temerosa de que alguien pudiese, al oírme, bajar e interrumpirnos.

_Había deseado aquello con tanta fuerza... Sentirle, penetrándome sin consideración, era lo mejor que había sentido desde que se marchó de mi lado aquella noche._

Él quería marcarme.

Yo lo sabía, y quería que lo hiciera, pero no habría sido prudente.

Seguramente, Ciel se habría dado cuenta esta vez.

Pero yo no tenía que tener ese tipo de límite.

Nadie iba a inspeccionar su cuerpo, y de todos modos, lo taparía su traje, así que le mordí, le arañé, y disfruté de su posesión, aún si sentía la dura pared del sótano a mi espalda.

No tardé en llegar al orgasmo, una y otra, y otra vez...

Él siguió embistiéndome, hasta que su simiente volvió a llenarme, y al fin se permitió gemir, enterrando el rostro en mi cuello.

Seguimos así varios minutos, agitados, excitados, mínimamente satisfechos por primera vez en meses, y nuestras lenguas volvieron a unirse cuando él salió de mí.

Habría querido mantenerle dentro, y mi intimidad debió responder a tal deseo, pues abrazó su miembro con fuerza, haciendo la salida considerablemente difícil.

-A-Ahh... _No... No hagas... Eso..._

Su voz era poco más que un gemido.

Sus dedos apretaron mis cabellos, obligándome a exponerle más de mi garganta, y por un delicioso segundo creí que me mordería, pero consiguió controlarse, alejándose de mí con dificultad.

Estuvo a punto de ocultar su miembro -aún erecto, como demandando atención-, pero le detuve.

Cogí su virilidad entre mis dedos, y él se estremeció por completo.

Le guié hasta que estuvo de espaldas contra la pared -donde me había tenido hace pocos instantes-, acariciando aquella maravillosa parte de él, deleitándome ante sus incontroladas expresiones, y en cómo se retorcía bajo mi tacto.

-No sé que me has hecho -lamí levemente la punta de su erección, antes de tomarla en mi boca y alejarme, para seguir acariciándolo con los dedos-. Llevo excitándome por el simple hecho de _olerte_, _verte_ o _escucharte_ durante _meses_... Sin poder tocarte... Creí estar volviéndome loca...

Le lamí de principio a fin, como si fuese un helado, disfrutando de su sabor, aún mezclado con el mío. Me gustaba haberle marcado, aunque fuese de manera temporal.

La humedad volvió a acumularse entre mis piernas, y tomé toda su plenitud en mi boca -lo cual fue ciertamente complicado, y me forzó a ir despacio-.

Él introdujo sus largos dedos entre mis cabellos, guiándome en mi cometido, hasta que tuvo que morderse el brazo para no gemir demasiado alto.

Llevó su tiempo, pero el orgullo me calentó el pecho, cuando me entregó su simiente.

Quería más. Quería que él volviese a tomarme de todas aquellas formas imposibles, que volviese a perderme entre la delgada línea que separa el placer del dolor, que volviese a marcarme...

Pero no había tiempo.

En poco nuestra ausencia se haría demasiado notable, y teníamos muy presente el riesgo de ser descubiertos por cualquiera que pensase en entrar a la bodega.

Sebastian me besó, saboreándose en mis labios sin que ello le supusiera vergonzoso o desagradable, mientras introducía dos de sus oh-tan-largos dedos en mí, sofocando el incendio que amenazaba con quemarme.

Le fue sencillo hacerme llegar de nuevo, y lamió sus labios ante mis ojos, excitándome más.

_-¿Cree acaso que no he deseado tomarla en cada instante? ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme, Milady, cuando la escucho entregarse a **él** bajo este mismo techo? Te quiero así, anhelante y excitada. Quiero que sepa, amada mía, que solo yo puedo satisfacer sus deseos, que solo yo puedo hacerla llegar... Con una sola palabra, o el mero hecho de mirarla... ¿Tiene idea de lo que me hace?_

_Ahh, quería que volviese a penetrarme..._

Pero se contuvo, rehízo mi peinado lo mejor posible, arregló mi apariencia post-coital, se arregló a sí mismo, tomó una botella al azar y subió las escaleras, antes de detenerse repentinamente justo delante de la puerta.

-Emborráchalo -dijo, su voz forzándose a recuperar un tono normal-. Emborráchalo, o le juro, lady Elizabeth, que la tomaré ante el inútil de su esposo sin preocuparme por las consecuencias.

Y con esas palabras se fue, dejándome allí abajo, con mi vestido blanco y verde, aún deseando sus besos.

Efectivamente, conseguí que Ciel acabase totalmente fuera de juego, al llenar su copa sin que él se percatase, haciéndole beber más de la mitad de la botella, pareciéndole que ni tan siquiera había acabado una copa.

Ya húmeda por la expectación, me dirigí al estudio, donde me esperaba aquel intoxicante demonio.

Saciamos nuestra hambre del otro, y él me tomó hasta el alba, por delante y por atrás, jugando conmigo, poseyéndome, transformándome en un animal ansioso, hambriento de él, de su cuerpo, de todo su ser...

Devorándome entera.

.

Nuestra última _unión_ fue en la bañera, cuando me montó sin frenos, antes de que finalmente pudiésemos darnos un verdadero baño.

Él se dirigió a realizar sus tareas, y yo volví junto a mi aún inconsciente esposo, uniéndome a él bajo las mantas, atreviéndome a aceptar al fin que, por salvarle, me había entregado por completo al demonio...

Porque nadie jamás podría hacerme sentir lo que Sebastian me hacía sentir.

Porque nadie más podría nunca dejarme embarazada.

Porque aún seguía deseándole dentro de mí...

Y podía notar aquella vida incipiente, creciendo con fuerza en mi vientre, _cambiándome._

___**+|*|+~**_** SEIS MESES DESPUÉS**_**~+|*|+~**_

Tras el tortuoso y prolongado parto, al fin tenía a mi pequeño bebé en mis brazos.

_Mi pequeño Erik..._

_Pues, ¿no sería él poderoso, siendo hijo de quien era?_

Tenía la piel marmórea de su padre. El color de sus cabellos lo había sacado de mí, pero sus ojos... Aún si aparentaban ser de un verde jade, cuando nos tocábamos se volvían rojos, desvelando su verdadera naturaleza.

Sabía que, seguramente, debía sentirme violada, o que, tal vez, debería desagradarme aquel deje demoníaco en él...

Pero solo podía ver a mi hijo.

Un hijo por el que había estado esperando mucho tiempo.

Aquel al que, con esfuerzo y dolor, había dado a luz aquel extrañamente cálido 6 de Noviembre.

Solo tenía amor para él.

Porque era mi hijo, mi pequeño, y le había amado desde el momento en que supe que crecía en mi vientre.

_¿Acaso estaba mal?_

_¿Era malo de mi parte amar a este pequeño bebé por encima de todo?_

_Siendo su padre quien era... ¿Estaba bien que yo lo amase de tal forma?_

_No habían respuestas correctas para mí._

_Solo sabía que amaba a ese bebé, y que desde el momento en el que salió de mí, esa pequeña e inocente criatura (por mucha sangre de demonio que tuviese) dependía de mí más que nadie en el mundo._

Mirando a mi querido Erik Phantomhive _(Michaelis, decía mi consciencia)_, que en esos momentos se alimentaba de mis hinchados pechos, supe que haría cualquier cosa, la que fuera, por mantenerle a salvo.

_Porque era mi hijo, y la mayor prioridad para una madre son sus hijos..._

.

.

**N/A:** Y este fue el primer capítulo... Muchas gracias a tod s por adelantado. Que me hayan estado apoyando tanto hace que quiera llorar de felicidad...

Oh, y... ¡Feliz Día, madres del mundo!

**PD:** Estuve buscando el significado de los nombres... Por si a alguien le interesa...

Ciel: Cielo (je je, que difícil, ¿no?)

Elizabeth: Consagrada a Dios/La que lleva a Dios en su corazón

Sebastian: Venerado/Augusto/Reverenciado

Erik: Poderoso/Príncipe eterno


	2. Esa Lady, Cambiada

**N/A:**** Sé que he tardado en actualizar, y me disculpo por ello, pero mi musa del fandom PJO/HOO resucitó, y actualmente escribo una saga crossover PJO-HOO/Kuroshitsuji (que os animo a leer), con Elizabeth y Percy siendo los protagonistas principales...**

**Hablando de esta historia, estaba en una encrucijada sobre si extenderme más en el embarazo de Lizzy, pero luego me dije que podía aprovechar y empezar a mover mis perezosas manos sobre el teclado. ****Gracias a todos mis lectores. No tengo palabras suficientes para deciros lo feliz que me hacéis al comentar. He aquí el segundo capítulo de "Esa Lady, Seducida y Maternal".**

**Capítulo II: Esa lady, cambiada**

**Ciel POV**

Cuando supe que Elizabeth estaba esperando un bebé, casi sentí mi corazón salírseme del pecho.

Claro que en esos momentos no tenía la menor idea de lo difícil que sería el embarazo.

_**{_O-O_O-O_}**_

Empezó con cosas pequeñas, durante el primer trimestre:

_Lizzy desarrolló una extraña preferencia hacia la carne.

_Dejaron de gustarle las cosas lindas.

_Intervino más en mi trabajo como _Whatchdog_ (ignorando mis intentos de alejarla).

_Su voz cambió, perdiendo de la noche a la mañana el tono infantil.

_Se peinaba de forma diferente, dejando gran parte de su melena dorada suelta.

_La paciencia se eliminó definitivamente de su lista de virtudes.

_Se abstrajo más y más hacia sí misma, donde no podía alcanzarla (lo cual ciertamente me frustraba).

_Y... su apetito sexual se volvió especialmente activo.

Pasamos de _hacerlo_ tres veces por semana, a tres veces al día... Por supuesto no me quejé, pero mi asma empezó a amenazarme con darme problemas.

_**{_O-O_O-O_}**_

Todo empeoró en el segundo trimestre.

_Dejó de comer la carne cocinada (debía estar casi cruda).

_Parecía distraída, como buscando algún aroma en particular.

_Sus estados de ánimo se volvieron cada vez más... _aleatorios_.

Podía acuchillar hasta la desesperación a su sangrante filete de ternera, viéndose totalmente indiferente al respecto, o quedarse mirando su reflejo, tocándose el pelo, y de improviso saltar sobre mí, sin importarle si habían o no personas cerca.

Snake, para su vergüenza (y la mía), había llegado a presenciar en ciertas ocasiones ese tipo de escenas (básicamente, mi esposa desgarrándome la ropa y dejando un rastro de chupetones en mi garganta).

_Parecía extrañamente activa, casi como si estuviese conectada a algún tipo de inagotable batería, incluso más que en el primer trimestre.

_Había adquirido una extraña mirada, como si recordase algo contradictorio... Como si algo le doliese y la alegrase a la vez. Solía acariciarse el vientre, pensativa, y abrazarme poco después... Como queriendo asegurarse de que yo seguía allí.

.

.

.

Pero sin duda el tercer trimestre fue el peor.

_Pasó de tener una inagotable energía a cansarse prácticamente por todo.

Por un lado eso me benefició (creí que moriría si seguía teniendo que complacerla _cuatro_ veces al día), pero por otro me preocupó.

Su piel adquirió un insano tono marfileño, se mareaba con facilidad y se volvió intolerante prácticamente a todo.

Básicamente subsistía (pese a mis intentos de que comiese algo más substancioso) a base de un batido de vitaminas que Sebastian le preparaba.

Un batido de un borgoña oscuro, que siempre me hacía pensar en sangre.

Pero al tomarlo ella mejoraba, recuperaba un poco el color, y realmente no me sentía capaz de preguntar al respecto.

_**{_x_x_}**_

_Tal vez era un cobarde._

_Tal vez me asustaba el ansia con la que Elizabeth bebía aquel batido._

_Sencillamente no pregunté._

_**{_x_x_}**_

Pero lo más preocupante de todo fue el sol.

_Elizabeth parecía haberse vuelto extremadamente fotosensible.

Cualquier contacto con la luz solar hacía enrojecer su piel hasta lo indecible, pero no es que la luz de la luna fuese mejor.

Debía estar absolutamente protegida de _cualquier tipo de luz_, preferentemente cerca de agua marina.

Nuevamente, no me atrevía a investigar los motivos.

Las ligeras sonrisas de Sebastian al verla, dolorida, tras alguna inintencionada exposición a la luz, me animaron a sacar mis propias conclusiones.

_¿Estaría mi mayordomo demonio dañando de alguna forma a mi esposa?_

De modo que le alejé lo más posible de ella.

Le envié a Canterbury durante dos semanas.

Y exactamente dos días después ella dió a luz.

.

.

.

.

Todo parecía estar bien.

Mi esposa y mi hijo habían quedado ilesos tras el parto.

Ella le sujetaba con cariño, dándole el pecho, mirando sus ojos verde mar como si en ellos se encontrase su mundo.

Sonreí, cuando Erik dejó ir el pecho de su madre, y entonces ella colapsó.

El médico volvió en seguida, y yo dejé a Erik en su cuna, antes de dirigirme a mi esposa.

Su piel había perdido el color, y cubrí su pecho desnudo, tomándola en brazos.

Según el médico solo era el agotamiento, pero siguió inconsciente durante seis días.

La leche fluía de sus pechos, y Erik se prendía de ellos sin problemas.

Creí que moriría si Elizabeth no despertaba...

Pero entonces Sebastian volvió, con seis malditos días de antelación, preparó aquel extraño brebaje borgoña, y se lo dió lentamente, obligándola a beber, aún inconsciente.

Cuando acabó, me dedicó una reverencia y se marchó.

Exactamente catorce segundos después, mi esposa abrió los ojos.

_**{**__**~_~} Elizabeth POV {~_~}**_

Desperté con aquel exótico sabor en los labios, completamente aturdida.

Lo último que recordaba eran los ojos rojos de mi hijo, y como Ciel no parecía extrañado por ello.

-Ciel...

Mi voz me asustó. ¿Cuándo había dejado de utilizar mi clásico tono infantil?

Mi esposo estuvo a mi lado en segundos, abrazándome como si fuese algún delicado cristal.

Me besó, y la culpabilidad me inundó. _Como siempre._

Suspiré, alejándome un poco para poder ver su rostro.

La preocupación había hecho mella en él, y era sencillo deducir que no había dormido bien en un buen tiempo.

-Ciel, querido, ¿qué...?

Sin dejarme terminar, me besó.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió bien, pues al sentir sus labios sobre los míos no pensaba en Sebastian.

Sus brazos me rodearon, y tras mucho tiempo, me sentí... _a salvo._

Era como si acabase de salvarme de algún tipo de catástrofe.

Le necesitaba más que a nada, solo así, abrazándome.

Protegiéndome del mundo.

_Y de las pesadillas que me habían acosado durante lo que me pareció una eternidad._

-Ven.

Le indiqué se uniera a mí en la cama, y él no lo dudó ni un instante. Se abrazó a mi cuerpo, como temeroso de que me desvaneciese.

Al poco se durmió, y yo permanecí horas mirando su rostro.

No me atrevía a cerrar los ojos.

_**{**__**~_~} - {~_~}**_

Acuné a Erik, pensativa. Sus ojos brillaban rojos para mí. _¿Y Ciel no lo veía?_

-¿Te gustan sus ojos?

Mi esposo acarició las mejillas de Erik, la adoración absoluta en su mirada.

-Por supuesto. Son del mismo hermoso verde jade que el de los tuyos... Tal vez un poco más claros. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_Entonces él no lo veía como yo..._

-Oh, nada. Pensaba que tal vez te hubiese gustado que se pareciese un poco más a ti.

Su risa, la verdadera, deleitó mis oídos durante varios minutos.

-Que se parezca a ti -dijo al fin, aún tranquilizándose- es algo tan sumamente maravilloso que no creo tener las palabras necesarias para explicarlo.

Le golpeé levemente el hombro, juguetona.

-Adulador.

Él volvió a reírse, y nos abrazó a Erik y a mí, con una hermosa sonrisa aún pintada en los labios.

Me rendí, y finalmente volví a cerrar los ojos, rindiéndome al sueño por vez primera desde que los abrí, hace ya unas doce horas.

_**{**__**~_~} - {~_~}**_

_La pesadilla me inundó de repente._

_Erik lloraba en su cuna, y de alguna forma sabía que me necesitaba._

_Quise llegar hasta él, saber qué estaba mal, pero un grito desgarró el aire, y al girarme tuve a penas un segundo para ver el enorme agujero en el suelo ante mí, antes de que la gravedad actuase y me viese irremediablemente atrapada en una oscuridad que se me hacía eterna._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando los abrí todo a mi alrededor todo era tan absolutamente blanco que hería mis ojos._

_A lo lejos, un hermoso ángel yacía de rodillas, sujetándose en su espada dorada y mirando hacia el mundo de los mortales._

_-Todo era mentira. Mentira, mentira, mentira...-musitaba._

_Quería acercarme a él, pero algo dentro me decía que le conocía._

_Tal vez tenía un aspecto diferente, pero... ¿ese no era...?_

_-__**Te lo advertí, Michael. Pero tú decidiste no escucharme. Tu fe hacia Metatron te cegó ante la verdad.**_

_Una voz nueva llenó el aire, y una niebla azul medianoche empezó a tomar forma humanoide junto al ángel._

_Cuando fue completamente sólido, la niebla había dado paso a un ser tan absolutamente hermoso que se me cortó la respiración._

_-Lucifer... -dijo el ángel, sin mirarle- Sí, supongo que mi lealtad jugó en mi contra esta vez. Creí... ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_

_Lucifer le apretó el hombro, casi como si desease reconfortarlo._

_-__**Yo simbolicé la luz y el conocimiento para la antigua Roma. E incluso a mí pudo engañarme. Todos los otros han vuelto al Caos. No podrías haber hecho nada al respecto.**_

_Michael lo apartó de un manotazo, irguiéndose en toda su gloria, sus hermosas alas de plumas (de tonos dorados en el centro y verde jade en los bordes) extendiéndose a sus espaldas._

_-¡Podría haberles ayudado! ¡Podría haber combatido con ese maldito bastardo! ¡Todo menos ayudarle a hacerse con el poder!_

_Lucifer sacudió levemente la cabeza, negando la afirmación, pero Michael no podía verle. Su rabia hacia sí mismo era palpable._

_Guardó su espada en la vaina que colgaba de sus caderas, musitando maldiciones hacia ese tal "Metatron"._

_-__**Deja de maldecir, así no conseguirás nada. Peor aún, por muy poderoso que seas, si Metatron descubre que ya no estás cegado por su aparente bondad, puede usar el cetro **__**Anfang**__** contra ti. Sigues siendo el comandante de su guardia personal, el más cercano al antiguo Origen, y aún no has encontrado a tu destinada. No podrás resistir el poder del cetro.**_

_Michael se giró al instante, su mirada tan feroz que habría reducido a cenizas a cualquiera... Pero Lucifer parecía encontrarse más allá de aquello, porque se limitó a cruzarse de brazos._

_-Eso es solo una maldita leyenda. Cuentos._

_Lucifer rió con ganas._

_-__**¡Bien, sigue creyendo eso! Pero cuando la encuentres, no esperes que retenga el "ya te lo dije".**_

_-Como sea. Debe haber algún modo para evitar que el cetro me afecte. Tú lo encontraste, te rebelaste ante él..._

_La expresión del dios romano de la luz y el conocimiento se oscureció como el astro rey en una eclipse solar._

_-__**Por supuesto. Pero te advierto que, si no eres lo bastante fuerte, te auto destruirás. Así como estás ahora, no sufres de las necesidades más bajas... Cuando pases por el Cambio, conocerás al hambre... Y otras necesidades aumentarán, hasta que no puedas ignorarlas como ahora haces. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que deseas?**_

_Michael le miró solemnemente, antes de asentir._

_Lucifer le tendió una enorme granada negra, que parecía haber aparecido de la nada._

_-__**Muérdela, y renuncia a tu actual estado vital.**_

_Así lo hizo Michael, y de entre sus labios escaparon gotas rojas, que descendieron por su mentón y su garganta, perdiéndose en su armadura blanca._

_Sentí un fuerte dolor en el corazón, y a él debió ocurrirle algo parecido, porque cayó de rodillas, con los labios manchados del líquido de la granada -y de no haberlo sabido habría supuesto que era sangre-, sujetándose el pecho con los brazos, como si se estuviese partiendo por la mitad._

_Intentó gritar, pero de sus labios solo salió un burbujeo ininteligible._

_De las gotas de zumo de granada empezó a salir una niebla negra, que poco a poco lo envolvió por completo._

_._

_._

_Tras la disipación de la niebla, el demonio que conocía tan bien (pese a no estar en su actual forma) quedó sobre las nubes blancas, empezando a hundirse._

_-¿Qu... Qué...?_

_Lucifer rió, ante la obvia confusión en el rostro del ex serafín._

_-__**¿Realmente creías que podrías seguir estando aquí? Ahh, Michael... Tienes tantas cosas que aprender...**_

_Michael aferró su garganta, desesperado. Casi podía sentir la repentina y feroz sensación de vacío que él debía estar experimentando... __**Hambre**__._

_Y entre las risas del dios romano Lucifer, ambos cayeron a la oscuridad infinita del Tártaro._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**{**__**~_~} - {~_~}**_

Jadeé, aterrada, buscando el aire que parecía negarse a acudir en mi auxilio.

Ciel abrió los ojos al instante, acunándome y a punto de pedir ayuda a gritos... Que yo silencié con mis labios.

Aquella noche, nuestro amor fue feroz.

Estaba confundida, perdida y solo quería sentirle, tenerle lo más cerca posible, porque él me mantenía atada al mundo.

Su piel rozó la mía, y solo por una noche, me sentí _humana_, en el mejor de los sentidos.

_**{**__**~_~} - {~_~}**_

Dejé a Erik de vuelta en su cuna, cubriéndole bien con las mantas púrpura.

Recordé con cariño el momento exacto en el que Ciel y yo nos pusimos a comprar más cosas para el bebé, a penas dos días después su nacimiento.

_**{**__**~_~} - {~_~}**_

_-¿Por qué el púrpura? _-había dicho él, frunciendo el ceño adorablemente.

_-Bueno... El púrpura era el color por excelencia de los emperadores, en la Antigua Roma. ¿No crees que Erik se verá hermoso en ese color?_

_-Pero..._

Bufó levemente, y sus ojos vagaron hacia los diferentes tonos de azul que Nina había expuesto en unas perchas doradas.

-_Ah, no. Ni se te ocurra. El púrpura es un color de emperadores, Ciel. ¿No quieres lo mejor para nuestro hijo? Además, si lo vistes de azul, todo se verá muy monocromático._

Suspiró por lo bajo, y aceptó, abrazándome.

-_Ay, Liz, ¿por qué me costará tanto negar tus deseos?_

_**{**__**~_~} - {~_~}**_

Acaricié levemente la madera pulida...

Recordando como había visto a Sebastian, transformando poco a poco, con una lentitud y un cuidado inusitados, un enorme bloque de madera en aquella magnífica cuna.

.

.

.

.

Casi dolía pensar en él.

Había estado evitándolo en lo posible, manteniendo a Erik lejos de él...

_¿Por qué?_

Ni yo misma podía responder a aquella pregunta.

_Tal vez... Tal vez por los sueños._

Los sueños agónicamente vívidos, que _siempre_ empezaban con Erik llorando en su cuna verde jade.

Los sueños que, poco a poco, me mostraban una historia que no deseaba conocer.

.

.

.

.

Estaba perdida, recordando cómo aquel hermoso ángel... no... aquel hermoso _serafín_ mordía la granada...

Cuando los brazos del demonio que había dominado mis pensamientos rodearon mi cintura, la adrenalina fluyó sin frenos por mi cuerpo.

_Ciel estaba en casa._

_Ciel podría volver a la habitación en cualquier momento..._

-¿¡Pero qué diablos haces!?-murmuré, azorada.

Me apretó contra su duro cuerpo, como si temiese que fuese a desvanecerme. En los límites de mi campo visual pude ver el extraño brebaje que aún me veía obligada a beber, aunque carecía de su habitual tono borgoña sangriento.

Casi parecía... ¿Agua?

-Acercarme a ti, _querida_, y al hijo que tanto te has esforzado en alejar de mí.

Me habría gustado poder fingir que no me afectaba, pero el leve reproche en su voz hizo que mi corazón doliese... Como si me estuviesen clavando un puñal.

Erik me miraba desde su cuna, sus ojos brillando rojos.

_¿Cómo podía ser? No estoy tocándole..._

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Sebastian? -dije, temblando en sus manos, bajo la extrañamente fija mirada de nuestro hijo- ¿Decirle a Ciel que me abrí de piernas para salvar su vida? ¿Que ya no puedo llegar al final placentero sin ti? _¿Es eso? _-vacilé, y noté las lágrimas pugnando por ser liberadas- ¿O tal vez prefieres que le cuente que su _demoníaco mayordomo _es el verdadero padre de Erik?

Él me obligó a girarme, quedando ambos enfrentados.

Casi se lo agradecí, porque la mirada de Erik no era la que un bebé de su edad debería tener, y aquella nueva demostración de su linaje me destrozaba.

_¿Dónde estaba mi niño?_

_¿A dónde había ido mi adorable bebé?_

Las manos de Sebastian rodeaban mi garganta, aunque no apretaba.

Sus ojos brillaban con ansias ocultas, pero la ira se mostraba clara en sus facciones.

De algún modo desconocido para mí, él estaba...

_¿Herido? _

_¿Celoso?_

_¿Cómo podía importarle tanto que una simple humana se hubiese alejado de él?_

-_Quiero _-dijo, acercándose hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mis labios- que admitas la conexión que nos une. Tú y yo, querida, estamos destinados a estar juntos... _Por siempre._ Y dentro de poco, Elizabeth, sabrás que no te he mentido.

Al segundo siguiente Sebastian ya no estaba allí, pero justo cuando empezaba a preguntarme si no habría sido todo una burda broma de mi imaginación, el _brebaje_ volvió a entrar en mi campo visual.

Solo que volvía a tener su característico tono borgoña sangriento.

Y al girarme, mi hijo había vuelto a ser un hermoso y adorable bebé... Que jugaba con una pluma negra...

_Idéntica a las plumas del ángel, tras la disipación de la niebla oscura._

_**{**__**~_~} - {~_~} POV Desconocido {~_~} - {~_~}**_

Miré sonriente el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Ciel... Casi estaba preparado.

Y Michael había hecho tan bien su trabajo...

_**-Ahh**_ -dijo el hombre, acariciando una foto de la joven condesa Phantomhive-_**... Falta poco para que puedas verme, querida niña...**_

Dejó la foto sobre una mesa de obsidiana, y abrió un joyero, que únicamente contenía tres plumas: una dorada, otra verde jade y una última, de un negro medianoche.

Colocándolas sobre la foto de la condesa, sonrió de nuevo y se miró al espejo.

Llevaba exactamente el mismo aspecto que cuando la concibió en el vientre de la hermosa Frances Phantomhive, ya por aquel entonces esposa del marqués Middleford.

-_**Te lo dije, Michael. Encontrarías a tu destinada... Como yo encontré a la mía...**_

Salió de la enorme habitación, y en los grandes espejos bailaba la imagen del difunto _Vincent Phantomhive_.

.

.

.

.

_**{**__**~_~} - {~_~}**_

**N/A:**** ¡Cliffager! Lamento horriblemente la espera. Mi padre volvió de improviso, tras **_**diez años**_** sin verle, y en la familia (mis padres, mi hermana pequeña y yo) hemos estado teniendo tiempo en familia :D**

**Eso, y que mi musa del fandom de PJO-HOO resucitó, y estoy escribiendo una saga crossover con Kuroshitsuji.**

**¿Alguien tiene teorías? ¡Me encantaría escucharlas! (Bueno, leerlas, pero ya me entendéis).**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas, si encontráis algún garrafal error gramatical.**

_**-Brytte-**_


End file.
